


No Responsibility

by KakashisKunoichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakashisKunoichi/pseuds/KakashisKunoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AsuIno. Ino had not kept it a secret that she liked Asuma, but it only took one night for that to be reciprocated. Rated M for lemon. Lots of it. Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Action

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've just recently discovered and fallen in love with the AsuIno pairing, so I thought I'd give writing a short fic about it a go and see how everyone liked it (-: I am also aware that I haven't updated my KakaSaku fic in over a month, so I should probably be getting my act together with that one rather than starting a new fic xD But I'm not totally sure if everyone's enjoying that one, and whether to carry on with it. Maybe people could let me know. So please read and review both this one and my KakaSaku one, but make it constructive please :3 This is also part 1 of 2, so another one should be following fairly soon ^.^ Sayonara!
> 
> *UPDATED 24th April 2014 DUE TO REQUEST FROM A READER* (Thank you for that, hope it makes the story better (-:)

This "thing" definitely wasn't new. It had gone on ever since Ino reached puberty. At first, he had just brushed it off as Ino finding her feelings and clinging on to whatever male of the species she could first get her hands on, but it started to become obvious that it was much more than that.

Asuma started to notice it when Team 10 returned to Konoha from their mission to Kumogakure, which involved finding the culprit of the Raikage's missing ninken.

They had to stay in a tiny, albeit cosy Bed and Breakfast on the border of the hidden village. On one night, when the village's namesake element decided to show itself in the sky, Ino got particularly scared and knocked profusely on her sensei's door. Of course, his natural instinct was to open it, because one of his top priorities was the safety of his team. What he didn't realise, however, was how his only female ex-student's actions would impact on him for, well, forever.

The young kunoichi came in with her eyes virtually on stalks, and wrapped her arms around her old sensei. "Asuma-sensei, I didn't realise that even Kumo-gakure would have this much freak weather! I don't suppose I could stay with you for the night…" then seeing her ex-sensei's puzzled expression slowly move across his face at the realisation of what she was suggesting, she added "…I usually have extra blankets on my bed and wear earmuffs, but I've forgotten both of those…"

Mulling this over, Asuma thought back to the agreement to protect his team mates from Lady Fifth. He was 99.9% sure that that didn't extend to offering asylum from the lightning, but one could never be quite sure with the Hokage.

Looking at Ino's face confirmed it for him. She had this way that no other female in Konohagakure had of expanding her pupils to almost puppy-like intensity, and making herself look like you couldn't possibly refuse her in a million years. It could reduce grown men to tears. But, if you knew anything about Ino, you knew that she wouldn't let you live it down if you didn't obey her.

"Asuma-sensei…" Ino reminded him uncharacteristically patiently. But, what she didn't know was that calling Asuma "sensei" turned him on to almost unimaginable capacities. She should know by now that he wasn't her teacher anymore, and they were equals now that Ino was a jonin.

"Okay, okay, come in. You can sleep on the sofa-bed, it's really pretty comfy-" but the little vixen had settled herself into the spacious double bed.

"Sensei, I think you'll find that the double's even more comfy." If she calls me "sensei" once more, Asuma thought darkly, I really won't be responsible for the consequences. He'd definitely noticed that Ino had been acting particularly different around him for quite a while now. This had included wearing very minimal clothing to different missions and training sessions, taking any opportunity to make physical contact with him, even if that was just brushing his arm, and even feigning illness in order for him to give her a piggy-back on the return to Konoha. He wasn't exactly ignorant to her displays, he even thought she was quite attractive – not to mention amply chested – but he didn't realise how much she'd been trying to make him notice her. Until tonight.

Getting into the bed, Asuma tried to make another bid to keep the relationship respectful (despite how much skin she was showing and how much he realised he wanted to caress it) but his charge just wouldn't buy it.

"Asuma-sensei. I can see that you want this as much as I do-" she touched his arm, just to make a point by sending pleasure up through his bicep "I've held off for so long, but I just want you. And is there not a better time than now?"

This Sarutobi had more perverted tendencies than his father the Sandaime, and even then that was quite a lot; but he realised how deep the shit would be that he would eventually find himself in, and made a conscious effort to not throw himself upon his blonde (ex) pupil and wreak havoc amongst the village gossips thus subsequently damning the Academy's reputation. But, in his defence, Ino was 20 years old, above the age of consent in Konoha and no longer under his care.

That however didn't stop him from making her grovel in front of him. Asuma would never let anyone in on this secret, but he was actually finding the whole situation rather erotic. He knew he wasn't the only one who was turned on by a student - just recently, Kakashi had come clean about his secret relationship with Sakura and that didn't seem to cause that much trouble with the street's gossip-mongers, to which he was quite surprised. Sakura was Ino's age, though.

"Sensei... why are you having such an internal battle? It's just you and me, right now, nobody else has to find out about it until we're ready. Why's it such a big deal?" The last syllable was closely followed by her signature puppy-face, and he felt his insides drop significantly and his dick fill up with blood.

Why's it such a big deal? He thought. Well, perhaps it's because I'll be called a pervert, easily led on, unable to control myself in the bedroom, amongst many other things. I'm at my limit at being able to control myself as it is, with you virtually giving yourself to me, and there's only so many more times that I can consider the consequences and stop myself from taking up the opportunity.

"Ino, I don't think you quite realise the things that would be said about me. Kakashi's just about pushed it and gotten away with it with Sakura, but that was a very close shave. I won't pretend that I haven't seen what you've been trying to show me over the last few weeks and months, and I'm still in slight shock. You surprised me tonight by coming in under the pretence of me protecting you and I did buy that one-"

Putting a slender finger to his lips, Ino silenced his protests mid-flow.

"If you really don't like the idea of being in a public relationship with me" with this, she frowned a little bit in disappointment, "you don't have to commit yourself, but it can be a one-time thing. No one has to know."

Thinking about this, the Sarutobi didn't deny that a relationship with his ex-student seemed quite appealing. She's not put off by anyone, very stubborn, and he'd like to bet that she's quite the passionate lover. If Kakashi got away with it, why should it be any different with us?

Feeling slightly guilty at making her have self-doubt, he attempted to rectify it. "Ino, most sane men would jump at the chance to be in a relationship with you. Fuck, I feel mad considering the chance and not taking it straight away. But I was your sensei, and there'd be questions asked."

Pouting a bit, his charge said "But what does it matter to anyone else, if we're both happy?"

By this point, Asuma was seriously questioning his sanity, and thought Fuck it, you only live once. Then some pessimistic voice decided to pipe up and back up his argument: sometimes even less, when you're a shinobi.

Ino didn't really have time to prepare herself for this, as her old teacher moved from his position a foot away from her on the bed to straddling her. Looking down at her, he purred at the sight of her blushed, astonished face and mussed up hair from restless sleep earlier, thinking that it was the recipe for disaster - in the good sense, of course.

"You're right, it doesn't."


	2. Reaction

**A/N: Good evening/morning/afternoon, depending on what part of the world you’re in (-:**

**Incredibly sorry about the long wait! I know I said I’d update both of my fics as soon as I got home from holiday, but I’d just realised that I had 3 assignments to hand in within the next 3 weeks and I hadn’t started any of them. Silly me.**

**Yesterday on Kishimoto-sama’s Facebook page I saw the cover art for volume 69… which will be out in FEBRUARY/MARCH 2015??!! What’s the delay for?! I think they need to speed up the time between the Japanese and the English releases myself, and pretty damn soon. But the cover did look awesome, nevertheless.**

**But anyway, I’ve updated the first chapter of this one thanks to a helpful review from Speedrunner, and I hope it makes the storyline a bit more interesting. If you’ve already read it, read it again and please let me know what it’s like! Also a big thanks to the two people who’ve reviewed: Fakepro.girl and Speedrunner, and also everyone who’s followed and favourited. It does spur me on and makes writing it feel worthwhile, so please keep doing that :3 Let me know how my KakaSaku one is too, please, that’s incredibly fun to write and I want to know what people think of it!**

**Also, if you’ve got the time please take my poll on my profile and let me know which pairing you want me to do a fic on, and if there’s none on there you like please PM me and give me ideas!**

**But, enough with the rambling, and on with the story!**

Fuuuuuck, Ino thought. He changed his mind really quickly, I wonder what clicked inside his head… whilst she was thinking, the subject of her thoughts was busy placing kisses on every bit of bare skin that he could find.

When he reached the top of her t-shirt, he was both at a very sensitive area and dangerously close to her breasts. As if to show him just how sensitive the blonde kunoichi underneath him was, she moaned loudly, causing her ex-sensei’s nether regions to perk up and, unbeknownst to Asuma, rub against Ino. 

Looking at him, she whispered huskily “Feeling a bit excited, are we, sensei?” looking down at where they touched, then proceeded to grin at him devilishly. 

With the honorific and the sinful grin combined, the Sarutobi decided that he’d go to hell if he could do this at least just the once. 

“I think you know the answer to that, Ino-chan,” leaning down to kiss the kunoichi, he gently pulled back her t-shirt at the shoulder and sucked on her skin. The girl in question writhed at the sensation, but then relaxed a bit and smiled up at her assailant with lust-filled eyes. 

Shit, she looks so fucking sexy… if I’m nearly at my release now, Kami knows what I’ll be like when we’re naked! Pulling back gently from her skin so as not to hurt her too much, Asuma felt a swell of pride at what he’d done. He’d marked her as his own. Whilst he was appraising his “masterpiece”, the male jonin didn’t realise that Ino had taken it upon herself to cup his war-worn face in her dainty, almost innocent hands and crush their lips together in an unrelenting embrace. 

How did she sneak up on me?! Oh well, I guess I’ll just play her at her own game, he thought darkly. Swiping her bottom lip with his tongue, he silently asked if he was allowed entrance to her mouth. Before he could even do anything, all he could feel was hers inside his mouth in a bid for dominance. He didn’t hesitate to fight back, however, and intertwined his tongue with hers. Nobody “won” the “fight”, as they were both trying their hardest to display their passion.

Ino was letting out mewls of pleasure from time to time in between their little “dance”, which only served to turn out her ex-teacher on even more. Coming up for air, Asuma took the opportunity to properly look at Ino. She really was an arousing sight; clothes all askew, hair on end, lips red and puckered from their making out, and smiling like she was in ecstasy. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked his charge. 

“I will be,” with that, she winked playfully, clearly just testing Asuma.

“Oh yeah? What about this, then?” 

Taking one hand off of her face, he ran it down her shoulder, to her neck, then trailed it down her torso and finally lingered for a moment at the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. Ino’s breath hitched; she had been expecting it, but it was so sudden! Was he really going to?

Gently fisting the material of her trousers, he smiled seductively up at her. He then brought his nose down to where his hand was – but didn’t just stop there, Asuma brought it down to her covered-up sex and noticed that she’d actually made her pyjama bottoms wet by her arousal. 

“You’re so wet for me, it’s so fucking good,” He purred. 

At this, she started to become restless. As much as she liked to claim to everyone that knew everything about these situations, the kunoichi was a virgin. Ino had never been touched in this way, and she was both nervous and excited at the same time. She had fantasised quite a lot about this particular scenario with Asuma, and she had to say that the excitement outweighed the nervousness. 

As he didn’t meet any resistance, Asuma proceeded to gently tug down her trousers, noting how she really had become aroused by the recent chain of events. It didn’t help to calm his erection down, and started to de-robe her a little faster. 

Ino helped him in unclothing herself, she wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to draw it out, and what she did know is that she didn’t want to cum before he did. She wanted it to be a simultaneous thing.

Once they’d got her bottoms off, she wriggled out of her t-shirt, and Asuma saw just how well-chested she was. It didn’t help that her bra happened to be a tad too small, and her breasts were practically spilling out of their temporary confinement. Pull yourself together, you don’t want to lose it prematurely, wait until you both get ALL of your clothes off!!

Due to Ino’s lack of experience, she felt quite self-conscious and reached down to cover herself up with the blanket. Just as she did so, Asuma gently batted her hand away, and looked right into her eyes.

“Ino, there’s nothing to be self-conscious of. You’re so gorgeous it’s almost hard to believe I’m awake and not in a dream.”

The kunoichi felt reassured at this, then she thought that it’s unfair how she’s the first one naked, so she slipped her hand down to the hem of his boxers (he only slept in them because of how hot it was in Kumogakure) and gently started to pull them down, much to the surprise of her ex-teacher. He thought he’d be doing this part himself, for some strange reason.

Shit… she’s so fucking slow and gentle at doing everything…

Once they were around his ankles, Ino found herself trying not to stare at her lover’s manhood. She knew he wasn’t going to be small, being a man and everything – but this big?! How the hell’s he going to fit inside me… she thought in half trepidation and half excitement.

He felt a little embarrassed himself at being looked over like this. He made eye contact with Ino, she immediately looked away; embarrassed that she was making him embarrassed. Asuma removed the last piece of material that was between himself and his lover: her bra. Once it was unclasped, he threw it into the darkness; it was time to get down to “business”.

Throwing himself upon her, Asuma firstly kissed Ino’s neck, then her collarbone, then slowly and tortuously down to just above her womanhood. He could tell that she was responsive already; making little moans and gently bucking her hips up to his face. 

She didn’t shave; but she’d trimmed the hairs so they didn’t interfere with their lovemaking so much. 

Her sensei began to trail his tongue slowly into her clit, swirling it around inside her. Reaching her g-spot, his charge began to writhe uncontrollably.

“SENSEI… I’M, I’M G-GONNA CUM!” As release found her, she found it extremely hard to keep her body still. On top of this, he was reminded of how much the honorific “sensei” excited him.

Noticing this, her lover placed his hands on her hips, and lapped the liquid up as it spilled out of her. 

And she tasted so good! Cottoning on that Ino wasn’t experienced in these areas, he told her so:

“Ino baby, you taste so good,” this clearly aroused her more by the sounds she was making, and he moved a finger into her sex to prepare her for what was to come. Besides, he wanted to save her next release until he was inside her. 

Moving a finger around inside her, Asuma then proceeded to put another finger inside her, and once she was sufficiently flexible, another one. 

Next he took his fingers out, and rubbed them up and down his hard length, making it sufficiently lubricated to get inside Ino. Ino then looked over at him in puzzlement, thinking he was getting himself off in front of her.

Breathlessly but equally exasperatedly, she said “Asuma-sensei, come on!”

He shot her an amused look which conveyed the fact that he wasn’t getting himself off at all, but preparing himself for the next and most exciting part.

Aligning himself properly, her sensei then gently moved his cock inside her, focusing on not hurting her. Or trying not to, anyway. 

Ino couldn’t say that it wasn’t painful, because it was. As she was a virgin, when her former teacher eased himself inside her, her walls felt so tight and it felt like his dick was grating against her. However, on the other hand, this pain was balanced out with an even greater pleasure that she’d never felt before. It was this that she focused on.

Once she’d figured out that it was actually an unbelievably pleasurable experience, Ino began to move in unison with her lover. Asuma picked up on this, and sped up, coming nearer to his ejaculation by the second. 

Thinking coherently was now out of the question. All either of them could focus on was their impending release. 

“Baby, you’re so tight…” purred Asuma.

Feeling dangerously close to his orgasm, he picked up the pace. Consequently, Ino did too.

“Cum for me, baby girl… please, just cum for me…” he intoned in that low, manly voice of his that only served to turn his lover on even more.

As she got closer, her body began to move of its own accord. Her hips began to jerk wildly and her head fell back, crying incoherent things. Thankfully, neither of them seemed to care. 

“FUCK! INO! BABY! FUCK! I’M GONNA… GONNA…” 

It happened before he could finish his sentence, filling her up with his seed. 

“SENSEI! I’M CUMMING!” 

Then Ino did. As their seeds mixed together, some thought that was vaguely concerning hit her. However, for the time being, she was concerned with nothing but being made love to by her extremely handsome former teacher. 

They laid like that for what seemed like eternity, man and girl stuck together in the most intimate of ways. It didn’t seem that important to break apart, and neither of them had the energy to; everything in them had been expended for the night.

It was well past dawn, from the light that Asuma could see was coming through the window in his room. His dreams had been full of happiness, and he’d had the best night’s sleep he’d had in a long time. However; one thought had been plaguing his mind since just before he went to sleep last night. It only just came back to him now. 

Noticing that Ino was stirring, he caressed her face. She really did look beautiful, especially in the unconventional sense. Her hair was everywhere, her lips were swollen from all the kissing, she had his mark on him, amongst the many other things that made Ino, well, Ino.

He dropped the subject that had been worrying him since last night.

“Ino, baby, are you on contraception?” 

In that second, her face went from heat-flushed to sheet-white. 

“No. I’m not, because I never had any reason to.”

Chuckling to himself, Asuma replied “It’s just as well I’m retiring then!”

As their mission was nearing to an end and it was nearly time to return to Konoha, they snuggled together in bed for the rest of that day, repeating much of the same things that happened last night.

A/N #2: It took me THREE DAYS to write this. THREE WHOLE DAYS! I was so bloody nervous writing it, please let me know what everyone thinks. Oh, and does anyone want to be my beta on Follow You Home? Please PM me if so. Hope you enjoyed it and SAYONARA! ^^ ****


End file.
